Izzy
Izzy is a heroine from Disney Junior's 2011 television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She is voiced by Madison Pettis. Personality Izzy is a cute, young pirate girl who has the ability to fly due to her Pixie Dust given to her by Tinker Bell and the other fairies. She is beautiful and just as adventurous as Jake and Cubby. She loves puzzles, music, and of course singing and dancing. She seems to be the brightest member of the trio. She treats animals like her own children and cares for them. She is also part of Jake's crew on their pirate ship Bucky. Izzy treats Cubby like a sibling and cares for him deeply. She thinks of Jake as an older brother and more than a friend at the same time. Izzy shares some traits with Tinker Bell most notably her feisty attitude. Izzy believes that with only practice will you achieve a goal showing that she's a hardworking and strong willed pirate. Izzy shows a small fear of Captain Hook but does not let it get in the way of her and her friends saving the day. She is not afraid to stand up to Hook and shows her anger when he betrays them and steals from them. Izzy and Mr. Smee rarely communicate but they seem to be more acquaintance like than enemies. Smee is just as kind to Izzy as he is toJake and Cubby . Physical appearence Izzy carries a very slender figure. She has brown hair with each couple orange beads on both sides of it to make pigtails, brown eyes, tan skin, rosy cheeks, both black eyebrows and eyelashes, a pair of gold loop earrings, a pink short-sleeved shirt with puffy sleeves, a dark pink bandanna with white doodles around it with her couple hair strands sticking out of it, purple pants, a pair of red bucket-top boots with low heels, and a black cord around her neck with a small pouch of pixie dust (which needs to become used for in case of emergencies only) attached to it for her usual outfit. In its episode the Pirate Princess, when she is the Pirate Princess, she has long, beautiful brown hair with a strand sticking out, a dress (consisting of purple top with yellow collar and vertical line on her chest, a plum sarong-like skirt with yellow brims, and short, puffy pink sleeves with each dark pink band on them) over her usual outfit, a pair of white gloves, a black belt with gold rectangular buckle, and a large purple pirate crown with each yellow upside-down "U" shape on both sides, yellow outline crown in the middle, and pink horizontal border on top of it. When she goes to bed, she has a long lavender nightshirt with pink brims on her short sleeves and bottom and 3 yellow sparkles on the front and a pair of fluffy pink bedroom bunny clogs to show only her bare heels. When she rides a boat with Jake and Cubby, she sports a lime life-jacket with 2 navy belts with black buckles vertically, but when she goes surfing or water-sliding, she wears it and goes barefoot. When swimming, she has a bathing suit consisting of lavender sleeveless top with hot pink lines on her neckline, shoulders, and waist, a dark lavender tutu with lavender Jolly Roger symbols around it, and purple shorts, and is barefoot. On Halloween, she has a dark pink short-sleeved dress with pink brim on her tutu, a purple waistband, lavender stockings with a pink patch on her left calf, a pair of purple heeled shoes with pink buckles, and aqua wings on her back. On the next Halloween, she wears an ochre cat helmet (with brown ears on it), pants (with a tail), and gloves with cream stripes on them, cream cat toes on toes of her boots, and a cream cat muzzle with a pair of 3 white whiskers on both sides of it and pink cat nose When skateboarding, she dons a lavender helmet with purple spots all over, each couple oval cavities on both sides of it, 3 flower heads consisting of yellow pedals and orange centers on the front, and navy straps with aqua buckle. When she is dubbed an honorary mermaid by both Marina and Stormy, she carries a mermaid tail made from green leaves, a dark pink tube top with thin red straps, a white pearl necklace, and a large lime seaweed crown with small colorful shapes of seashells all around it and cream pearls for its brim. Role in the series Izzy is one of Jake's crew members. She has knowledge of many lost things that wash up the shore and the most active in the group after Jake. In the series, her belongings are stolen more often than anyone else giving her a bold and fearless personality.﻿ In most of their adventures, Izzy's pixie dust is responsible for saving the team. While her pixie dust is mainly for emergencies only, there is one day of the year called Pixie Dust Away Day where Izzy and the team are able to use the pixie dust as much as they want for the entire day. If she ever run out of pixie dust (which she did in the episode "Pixie Dust Away!) she must travel to the Fountain of Forever where lies an endless supply of said dust. It has been shown that Izzy is a fan of princesses and wishes to one day become a pirate princess. This is acknowledged even further when the crew meet and befriends the Pirate Princess. Many episodes revolve around Izzy, with two of them having her host the show instead of Jake. In The Pirate Princess, she led the group on a rescue mission to save the Pirate Princess from the evil spell of a legendary Sea Witch. In Treasure of the Tides, Izzy was made an honorary mermaid by Marina, her sister Stormy, and other mermaids in Never Land. She then led the mermaids on a mission to stop Captain Hook from stealing the Treasure of the Tides. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Members of jake's crew Category:Heroines Category:Mermaids Category:Flying characters Category:Singers Category:Singing characters